


Wandering Hope

by acieoJ



Series: PowerTale [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 22:23:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17692241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acieoJ/pseuds/acieoJ
Summary: I am pushed at my limit.....Deep breaths........I'm stuck in the dark....What's the point...?I'm E M P T Y.What am I...?The end.





	Wandering Hope

**Author's Note:**

> This is a snippet of an AU I've been making. Also a promo.

Standing in the dark.. is a pale figure. Human to look like. Their looking above, only to see the dark.

"You're here again?", A voice ask.

 

They looked behind them and saw a kid wearing a striped sweater, brown shorts and shoes. The person considered themselves as they/their. 

 

The taller human stared at the smaller one emotionlessly, only blinking to their question.

 

The smaller human then sat beside the standing girl, crossing their legs infront of them and looked up.

 

 

 

"You do know therest nothing to see.. right?"

 

 

 

The person sighed

 

"It's not bad to HoPe."


End file.
